Rain Down
by Nalana
Summary: Set after And Goes Around. Trance's rain dancing leads to an intresting conversation. It's just another piece of fluff from me that I wrote in a extralong study hall. Song Fic near the end. TD


Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda, it's characters, places, etc. Nor do I own "Broken." So, please don't sue. Thanks.

A/N: This is the product of a story I've had in mind since the 2nd part of the season 5 primier and 2 1/2 hours of study hall(sub in my physics class.) I have another version of it based on the same kind"confession/memory." In a different setting. I might post it for the sake of showing how things develop. If ya' like this and wanna see it, just tell moi.

* * *

Rain, precious relief, plummeted down onto the thirsting lands of Seefra. The malnourished land drank greedily, the first layer of dirt being propelled away from it's resting place. The jets of blessed cold water reduced the soil to a pool of mud. Not a single citizen minded.

In the shelter of the local bar, a strange group set. The bartender, who also served as an inventor and a smuggler, his blonde assistant, an assassin who claimed to be a man of all trades, a transporter, the famous intruder, and a curly red-haired woman all sat at a table together, toasting each other. Their hair and clothes were still dampened with the gift from outside.

The group had been together for five years now. They had formally been a crew, with the intruder as their captain. A change of events had left them all stranded together onto this barren planet. Each had lives completely different from what they had previous. That is, all except for one of them. The strange woman, the only one who wasn't indulging in the finest batch of moonshine the bar had to offer, was smiling but silent.

"Awww come ON Trance!" Harper, her once best friend and bar tender, elbowed her as he toppled his chair. "Daaaance wiithe meh." He slurred happily.

The star avatar squealed slightly as she was yanked to an open spot in the murky building. Harper jumped behind the alcohol rack and threw on some chip in the projector. Moments later, a song that mimicked an old Earth song flooded the room. Soon all the room's occupants were staring as the blonde engineer was trying to do an ancient dance and as the young woman he had grabbed tried to indulge him by coping.

Soon after the burst of laughter, others were joining them in joy. Many drunken bodies slipped all over the place. A river of multicolored liquids soon littered the floor. In this madness, Trance found an exit.

When Harper yanked Doyle and Beka out onto the floor, Trance jumped over one fallen participant and squeezed past a couple that were obviously enjoying each other's company. Releasing a thankful sigh, she slipped out the open door and into the now nearly crowded streets.

It had been pouring for almost eight hours now. The once lingering mugginess had burned off and given way to a cheerful breeze. Trance tilted her head back, letting the liquid run over her face, trace her jaw, and fall down her neck. Spreading her arms, she started to twirl around gleefully. This was her kind of dance. To be able to release her thoughts and emotion into the nature, which she was created from, was delightful.

"So, this is where you are. " A heavy voice stopped her waltz.

Dylan Hunt, the newly discovered Paradine, was leaning against the frame with a quizzical look on his face.

Her own expression was somewhat humble, even embarrassed. She hadn't meant for anyone to see her. The others had grown cold outside and were having the time of their lives indoors. She had simply wanted to have her own celebration. Apparently, she hadn't succeeded.

" So." He shifted his weight off from the doorway to step from the thresh hold and walk out in to the arena of mud. "Why wouldn't you come out with us before? Why did you stay out of...this?" He indicated the rain around him.

" I'm not sure..." She shrugged. "Maybe I was afraid that Harper would trample me." Her reply drew a small chuckle from the male.

" For a moment I thought maybe you were afraid you'd melt. Or maybe, POOF!" He exaggerated the already heughtened word with his arms.

A large half-smile grew on Trance's face. "No, I don't think I'll ever 'poof' from water. My star may be small, but it still burns brightly."

" That's for sure." He agreed, prompting an uncomfortable silence between the two.

Trance found herself looking around. She spyed a bench that once overlooked what appeared to be the remnants of a dead flower garden. Curiously went over to the barbed wire that guarded the dusty plot. Leaning over the set, she passed her hand over one small square of land. The skin of her palm glowed for just a moment. When she pulled it back, a small green sprout had appeared.

" That's amazing." Dylan breathed from behind her. "How do you do all of that? Celine told me that you two talked; that you made her feel stronger. Hell, Trance, you made sure we came here."

" I... I don't know." Her words instantly made his face fall in regret. He hated to make her think of what she did not know.

" It's...it's just like I can think them, say in my mind what I want to happen, and it does." She looked to her hands. "Yet... I know there is much more that I am capable of. I just... can't remember what that is."

The Highgaurd Captain plopped down onto the bench. He slouched his shoulders, abandoning formality. His eyes were burdened with sadness. His own thoughts passed through his mind. She could feel it. That was another ability of hers.

She wasn't a psychic and she couldn't read minds. But she could feel powerful thoughts. Excited, deep, frightened, angry, endearing, and contemplative were all ones she could associate with. His seemed to be almost foreboding of failure.

" It's not your fault, Dylan." She sat beside him. "I was the one who decided to fuel the Andromeda. You only asked. I would have done it even if you didn't. Your survival depended on it. I couldn't let any of you die! I don't care that it cost me my memory."

" Your starting to sound like Rhade, only, considerate." He couldn't help but mock her. _At least it made her smile again, _he thought.

" Maybe I am. He seems to be somewhat sensible... when he's not drinking at least." The star avatar concluded. "Sometimes, though, I think I'm lucky."

Dylan raised a brow in her direction. She laughed openly at his confusion. It had been a long time since she had seen a gesture like that from him.

" I know it sounds ridiculous, but, all of you seem so sad. Your memories haunt you." Her eyes darkened, her voice dropped, all signs of her discomfort.

" When you sent me to get Harper the other night I found him asleep in his lab, screaming for Rommie. I've witnessed Rhade going off to do some gruesome things all because of the sorrow his loss brought him." Her face fell slightly,"If recollection means disaster, I think I'd rather not remember my past."

The rain started to slow down for a moment, causing both to look upwards. The moon could now be seen for a brief moment. It looked over them much as the ex-crew's memories did to each individual member. A deep sigh, one that didn't go unnoticed, left Dylan.

" Maybe you should go to bed?" Trance suggested. "You've had a long day. With..." It was the alien's turn to wish she hadn't said a few words. Just the other afternoon, Dylan had to send a woman that he cared about back to her past.

" It's alright." He turned to her with a soft smirk. "I guess with Celine I was just trying to hold onto something to my own past. I wanted something to remain. After the fall of the common wealth, I felt like pieces of me were missing. When I had to keep saying goodbye to those who survived from what was, I felt...empty. But now that I think about it, I already do have something."

" Oh?" Trance questioned knowingly.

" The Andromeda. She's all I need to remind me of what I stood, no stand, for. And you, all of you." He grasped her hand in his own, giving it a squeeze of appreciation. "You lost years too. You sacrificed so much for me."

" We knew the chances. We could have left at any time. We stayed because we believed in what we were doing. Even Rhade, even if he showed it or not."

" Yea... I know." Dylan's voice was somber.

Biting her lip, Trance looked to the ground. "Dylan? If it makes you feel any better, I think there is something that I do remember."

" Really? What?"

" Just, promise me that you won't be mad if it's not and actual memory? If it's something I only think I knew, I don't want you to feel wierd after." She seemed very anxious.

" I promise. But, Trance, I doubt I could never be mad at you for..." His words were cut off by something he had not expected.

Trance had kissed him. It has been cautious, and was over in an instant, but the surprise of it lingered far longer. He attempted to speak, finding only sputters coming out from his mouth.

" I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly in a manner like her purple self would have done. "I should have just shut..." He took her aback, returning the previous gesture to calm her. "Up." She finished.

" You were right." His voice was whispered. "Right before I left for the Route of Ages. Does this mean I can get that hug now?"

Trance didn't respond verbally. The rain had picked up again. Hands still clutched together, the natural version of herself stood up, pulling Dylan with her. She realized now why Harper had started the party inside. The music could be heard from the open door and ajar windows.

" Dance with me?" She pleaded. Beka had obviously pulled out one of her old Cds. One of the songs she frequently played when she wasn't feeling so jolly made it's way out to them.

" This song always reminded me of you." The starship captain said as he agreed.The song which he recalled was "Broken" from a ancient movie soundtrack played on.

Trance blushed at the words, dragging him to the dance floor that was the streets. He pulled her closer to him, letting her lean onto his shoulder as the song continued. To both's surprise, the song's volume was increased.

/p>

" The first few days after I came here, to Seefra, this song played in my head over and over again. I didnt want to think about what happened to you. I didnt want to leave you that day."

" But I never left you." She nuzzled into his shoulder. "I'll always be here, Dylan. I brought you to where I was waiting- just like I promised."

e

" I know that now." Dylan held onto her tightly. He clung to ehr like he wanted to that horrible day outside Arcology.

From inside, Harper leaned against Beka's shoulder with a smirk on his face. Beka looked very surprised. Rhade, even with a few drinks into him, seemed appreciative of the work of the two.

" See, Beka deaaar." Harper had drowned himself in his own brew, "I tooold ya it would work." He smirked.

" I gotta hand it to you, Seamus. You do have good ideas... Just don't let that ego grow. If it gets any bigger, your head might explode."

The party went back to a low roar. The host was soon dragged back to his audience and Beka set to the task of getting Rhade to smile. Under the curtains of water, two not-so-lonely souls danced.


End file.
